


The Stormtrooper

by bachaboska



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Finn and Poe are happily together until First Order decides to find FN -2187. Poe makes sure his bb is safe but ends up captured by Kylo. Finn goes on a rescue mission.





	The Stormtrooper




End file.
